Cuando ya no te recuerde
by kobatokamijou
Summary: A veces hay accidentes incontrolables. Rivaille lo sabe. Y aveces todo acaba como uno no lo tenía pensando. RiRen/ Erwen. /Two-shot/
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Hola. **

**Esta vez vengo con un One-Shot. Qué la verdad se me ocurrió muy espontáneamente.**

**Género: **Drama y Romance.

**Pareja: **RiRen (Rivaille / Eren)

**Pareja secundaria: **Erwin x Eren.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a hajime isayama

**Espero que les guste~.**

* * *

_**Cuando ya no te recuerde.**_

_**.**_

El sol se había despejado con los colores cálidos del atardecer. El viento viajaba moviendo lentamente los cabellos azabaches de Rivaille. Llevó lo último que quedaba de su café a su boca para por fin beberlos con amargura. Los días habían apartemente iguales: Melancólicamente resígnales.

Tal vez podía hacer varias cosas. Pero había una que no. Una que le oprimía.

Sus oídos captaron esa cantarina voz, se escuchaba feliz, era la voz de aquél castaño de ojos vivaces. El chico que pudo encender una flama en su cohibido corazón. Un día despertó con sentimientos diferentes, unos que estremecían cada parte de su cuerpo, unos que electrizaban su ser, sus emociones. Y cuando lo vio a él, a Eren, a aquél mocoso titán del cual se hizo cargo…desfalleció.

Sin embargo el chico no parecía estar solo, se escuchaba la voz de alguien más. Su mirada viajó al piso, no quería verlos, a ambos, de esa manera: Junta. Pero el destino no escuchaba sus tristes peticiones. De la esquina del lugar, surgió el castaño sonriendo ampliamente tomando ligeramente la mano del comandante Irvin, el cual al mirar al azabache dejó de sonreír y poner un semblante de no saber qué exactamente decir, pero retomó su confianza y le dedicó también una leve sonrisa.

—Heichou, qué sorpresa. —exclamó Eren, estaba de buen humor. Por otra parte no había visto al azabache por una corta cantidad de tiempo.

El nombrado solo giró su cabeza. No quería verlo. No quería ver aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, aquél cuerpo qué ya no era suyo.

—¿Paseo de pareja? —preguntó irónico Rivaille.

—Quisiera que fuera así. —Respondió Irvin juntando más al castaño consigo el cual reaccionó gustoso. —De hecho vamos a la cena. ¿Irás? Quisiera que estuvieras ahí para aprobar también nuestro compromiso.

Esas palabras le parecieron cínicas. Le restregaba en la cara lo que le había quitado, era injusto. Había perdido injustamente. La sangre le hervía, las palabras le caían veneno, quería golpear al rubio sin importar qué, pero si lo hacía todo se volvería en su contra. Él todavía mantenía una creencia: Volver a tener a su lado al joven castaño, a Eren.

Rió con ironía.

—¿Enserio la quieres, eh Irvin?

—Totalmente cierto. —respondió serio.

—Por favor, Hichou. A pesar de su frialdad y gélido corazón me gustaría que estuviera ahí. —dijo queriendo hacerse el simpático pero a la vez detrás del comándate para no arriesgara su vida.

El azabache lo miró con ojos gélidos por un determinado momento y asintió.

—De acuerdo, mocoso. —concluyó mientras se retraba caminando hacia el gran comedor. Pensaba en esa decisión, era obvio que aceptó por que el castaño se lo pidió sin embargo no podía aceptarlo.

En su dura caminata se encontró con aquella castaña fastidiarte. Se sorprendió ella, no esperaba verlo realmente.

—¡Rivaille, decidiste venir! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Eren me lo pidió. —respondió ignorándola.

Ella sin embargo sonrió tristemente.

—¿Todavía estás con eso?

—¿Por qué simplemente no decimos la puta verdad? —respondió hostil mirándola directamente

—Rivaille, ¿acaso no entiendes?, aún si la decimos, sus sentimientos no cambiaran.

—Vete a la mierda, tú, el bastardo de Irvin y todos los demás. —respondió mientras se adentraba a aquél lugar.

Hanji solo lo miró, le tenía lástima.

El azabache solo pensaba, su mente le volvía loco con aquellos momentos del pasado cuando había encontrado algo que podía hacerlo feliz, pero ahora solo el presente los torturaba. Quería que los días viajaran hacía atrás, el pasado que había sido fino, tal vez no perfecto, pero le bastaba, le llenaba, no sentía que le faltara algo, todo lo tenía, tenía a Eren, le hacía de alguna manera sentirse completo. Si hoy era martes, que mañana fuera lunes, si estaban en Marzo, que el siguiente mes fuera febrero. Pero entonces ese recuerdo volvió a su mente a colapsar todo.

.

.

—_¿Volverás temprano?_ _—preguntó Eren desde la cama viendo como su amante se ponía su uniforme._

—_No sé_—_respondió el otro nada entusiasmado._

—_Yo también quiero ir._

—_No puedes, así que deja de andar de metiche y preguntón. _

—_Me aburriré._

—_Ese no es mi problema, resuelve tu aburrimiento solo. _

—_Mngh._—_se quejó el castaño. _

_El azabache suspiró fastidiado por su parte. _

—_Cuando vuelva terminaremos esto._ —_dijo señalando a Eren, quien estaba enrollado entre las sabanas de la cama._

—_¿Enserio?_

—_¿Dudas de mi palabra?_

—_claro que no, señor. —respondió esbozando una sincera pregunta._

—_Así se dice. —respondió ya vestido y se acercó al castaño para besarlo en los labios. _

"_Su último beso"_

_Acto seguido el azabache salió para atender otros asuntos pendientes, sin embargo el castaño decidió vestirse para hacer algo más qué quedarse acostado viendo su techo. _

_Una vez que se vistió, prosiguió a subir con sus compañeros a distraerse. A primera vista se encontró con Christa quien trapeaba el piso. A su lado hablaba con algunos de sus amigos, sobre un favor. Él se acercó para mínimo ofrecerse a hacer algo. _

—_Nadie te llamó, inútil. —dijo Jean al ver que Eren se ofrecía. _

—_A ti tampoco, cara de caballo. —respondió molesto para después voltear su vista a la chica de cabellos rubios. _

—_¿Enserio puedes hacerlo? —preguntó ella con amabilidad._

—_Claro que sí, solo espera…_

—_¡Alto!, tú puedes romper el contenido de las cajas tonto. Eres muy impulsivo. —le dijo otra vez Jean mientras se acercaba ala escaleras con cuidado. —será mejor que yo lo haga. _

—_Claro qué no. —respondió Eren mientras corría a las escaleras sin cuidado adelantándose aún mirando al otro. —¡Ya verás que yo...! —exclamaba sin ver donde pisaba sin embargo fue interrumpido por una mala pisada._

"_Una qué cambiaría todo"_

—_¡Oye, esper…!—exclamó Jean también percatándose del continuo error del otro. _

_Eren resbaló de espaldas contra las escaleras, y cuando hubo tacto, una parte de su cabeza hacia atrás. Solo un golpe, pero un fuerte impacto. _

_Jean llamó a los demás cuando vio la sangre correr. No estaban tan abrumados a excepción de Mikasa y Armin pues la recuperación de titán del castaño le ayudaba. Sin embargo ese golpe traería consecuencias._

_Al regresar, Rivaille fue avisado sobre el golpe del castaño y que ahora se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería. Este fue a verlo para ver si ya se había levantando, sabía que se recuperaría pronto, no había problema a excepción de la castaña que quería ver a Eren y otras observaciones para motivos totalmente científicos, eso decía ella. _

_Una vez a dentro, el castaño se veía reposar en una camilla. La castaña entro para observarlo y tocarlo detenidamente a la mirada molesta del otro. Y en unos minutos, Eren despertó. _

_Su mirada fue confusión. Miró a Hanji y a Rivaille detenidamente. No supo que decir. _

—_¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ —_preguntó el castaño._

_Y el mundo de Rivaille se derrumbó._

_Hanji lo estudió más, solo un poco, pero el castaño pudo recordarla un poco. Pero al azabache, para Eren siguió siendo alguien desconocido. _

_Él quería decirle la verdad. Pero la sargento le detuvo, tenía que analizarlo antes, no podía forzar su memoria._

_Después todo empeoró, él quería recobrarlo, quería recobrar el amor de Eren. Pero Irvin se lo impidió. Lo mandó a una misión lejos unos dos meses. Eso le bastó para que el rubio le robara a Eren, lo enamoraba, aún sin decirle la verdad. Eren era suyo, no de Irvin, y no pudo hacer nada. _

_Irvin sabía sus sentimientos y aún así se lo robó, se lo arrebató. _

_Todo fue…Injusto. _

_._

_._

Había pasado exactamente una hora del festejo, Rivaille siempre pensaba en lo mismo. No podía pensar en algo más, esa celebración le abrumaba. Era tiempo de retirarse, no le importaba en absoluto ese patético festejo. Se levantó de su asiento, nadie se le impidió y salió hacia fuera. A unos cuantos pasos fuera una voz lo detuvo. Una que lo hizo detenerse.

—Heichou, no se vaya aún._ —_Le rogó el castaño mientras se acercaba al azabache.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañas acaso? Ya tienes a "Irvin" para eso._ —_Dijo con molestia resaltado en el nombre del rubio.

—Yo…Yo no lo sé—confesó confundido a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más al toro quedando muy cerca. —Yo solo quiero que usted esté ahí. —confesó mientras miraba con sus ojos vivaces al otro, directamente a los ojos.

Sintió una conexión. Había silencio, pero también magnetismo. Eren no lo pudo entender. Pero era como si una chispa encendiera su cuerpo. Le dijera cosas en otro dialecto qué él no podía entender. Sin embargo él no podía dejar de verlo de admirarlo, quería…besarlo. Sentir sus labios su piel. Una ráfaga de memorias cortas en su cabeza la invadieron. No sabía que era y no sabía qué hacer.

El azabache lo entendió también, sentía esa sensación, la conocía. Ambos acercaron sus rostros para conectarse en un beso, pero el castaño se separó. Eren se dio cuenta de sus actos. Eso estaba mal. Él ya estaba con alguien, eso sería serle infiel. Y eso Rivaille pudo entenderlo.

—Yo…no debí hacer eso, perdón señor.

Rivaille suspiró.

—Puedes hacerlo. —respondió seriamente.

—Yo no puedo, señor. Usted lo sabe bien, yo estoy…

—Lo sé. No lo digas. —dijo sin querer escuchar más y querer irse.

El rostro de eren demostraba tristeza, no supo porqué. Bajó el rostro y dio media vuelta, era su celebración después de todo. Una que no podía disfrutar a gusto. Porque sabía que había algo en él que no estaba bien, esa chispa, ese furor al estar con él azabache no estaba. Le invadía pero no sabía por qué, a veces simplemente quería estar solo con él y no entendía la razón. Era algo que no podía comprender.

Tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Rivaille lo vio partir a aquél lugar solo deseando, deseando que lo volviera a recordar.

* * *

**La verdad es que ha sido muy sencillo uvu Pero aún así espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si quieren igual y lo hago two-shot(?) xD Un final más feliz. **

**Saludos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos~.**

**Sé que me he tardado un poco en actualizar. Pero~ Al fin les traigo el capítulo.**

**Aquí podrá observarse como un poco del otro lado de la moneda, en este caso; Irvin. Y por puesto, el claro final. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus lindos reviews. Al igual que los Follows y Favs. Me hacen muy feliz.  
**

**Espero que le guste. **

* * *

_**Cuando ya no te recuerde**_

_**.**_

_**Parte II **_

_**Final.**_

En su vida había pasado por diferentes etapas del crecimiento. Creyó haberlo encontrado todo. Esa fue la primera conclusión errónea del Comandante.

Meses atrás había pasado un triste accidente. Él estaba consciente de lo que ocurriría inmediatamente en la relación amorosa de Rivaille y Eren. Realmente le daba pena. Y con el dolor más sincero tuvo que proseguir con su deber.

Irvin sabía la clase muchacho que Eren era. Pero no la clase de emociones que podía desatar. Estaba consciente de la determinación y la lucha consistente en el joven castaño, pero no tenía en mente lo que era convivir cierta parte del tiempo a su lado. Tampoco era como si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad, puesto que no veía ese encanto del cual tanto estaba enamorado Rivaille, y tampoco la razón del porque lo amaba.

Aún no lo sabía. Aún no lo comprendía.

Cuando mandó al azabache al misión después de claramente una inmensa molestia por parte de tal. Irvin prosiguió a hacerse a carga del castaño temporalmente, sin ninguna mala intención.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos azules con el tono claro del color del cielo, ya no veían igual a Eren. ¿Si sus ojos eran el cielo y los de Eren la tierra? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? ¿Desde cuándo veía a eren de esa forma? ¿Desde cuándo le encantaba tanto? ¿Y desde cuando le gustaba verlo sonreír? ¿Por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza cuando estaba a su lado?

¿Realmente había pecado?

Él tan solo…tal vez se había enamorado del joven Eren Jeager.

Los sonrojos cómplices entre ambos eran más frecuentes. No sentía que existiera escapatoria para sus nuevas emociones. No sabía que pasaría en un futuro. Y tampoco que pasaría con sus sentimientos. Tan pronto como se había percatado ya había poseído los labios el castaño. Ya lo había tocado, ya se había embriago de esa sensación. Se había extasiado de tal joven. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se sumergió en su nuevo futuro, en el cual Eren y él, estaban juntos. Ellos y nadie más. Eso incluyendo a Rivaille. El castaño le correspondía, tampoco podía hacer algo. Esta vez era su turno, y él quería un turno eterno.

Solo fue la cuestión de algunos días. Únicamente eso. Irvin y Eren comenzaron a salir, nadie dijo nada, nadie cuestionó. Ni siquiera Mikasa le dijo algo a su hermanastro. Tampoco Armin y nadie más. Nadie estaba seguro por aquella relación, pero si sentían algo algunos de los cadetes, era pena por el sargento Rivaille. Ya que estaban seguros que la noticia no le alegraría para nada.

Y así fue. Cuando el azabache regresó de su misión, se encontró con aquella a marga sorpresa. Primero claramente su estado fue de confusión, pues cuando vio a Eren por primera vez, no esperaba verlo tomado de la mano del comandante. ¿Qué era realmente lo que sucedía? Así que cuando se enfrentó a Irvin de forma privada y el rubio le dio apenado, pero firme la situación actual de todo realmente sintió hervir el mundo y un pequeño sonido de cómo sus emociones sus sentimientos se partían en pedazos, desatando la cólera y la decepción. Pero no fue más duro que tener que observar a los tortolitos diariamente, entonces Rivaille se negó a verlo diariamente, pues Eren era su felicidad, no la de Irvin. Pero cuando pensó en que no podía ser peor anunciaron su compromiso…eso fue un golpe bastante bajo para él. Y la celebración nocturna de que pronto se casarían debía ser para él y el castaño. No para Irvin y Eren. Los de ellos para él era simple casualidad accidental y una amabilidad accidental.

.

.

Tras un día después de aquella cena que festejaba el compromiso del comándate y Eren. Rivaille se había decidido a ni siquiera verlos. Hablarles o lo que fuera. Estaba de muy mal humor. Por él se quedaba todo el día en su cuarto blasfemando y maldiciendo a Irvin. Porque enserio le provocaba ira con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

La noche anterior se la pasó viajando entre sus pensamientos y pensando en que pasaría ahora, Eren no era capaz de recordarlo. ¿Por qué pensaría en lo sentimientos de Irvin, si él no pensó en los suyos? Él solo quería recuperar lo suyo pero le detenía pensar en el mocoso castaño. No podía estar tranquilo. Desde el fatal accidente nunca pudo estarlo, y no sabía si algún día podría volver a estarlo. Lo veía demasiado imposible. La última vez que vio a Eren creyó que lo recordaría, pues sintió de nuevo esa conexión. Esa electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo entero y le impulsaba actuar de acuerdo a sus deseos y sentimientos.

_Amor._

Una palabra causante de mil cosas tan explicables e inexplicables a la vez. Y por esa palabra Rivaille volvía a soñar para que Eren volviera a recordarlo una vez más.

Por su lado Eren divagaba en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había soñado? Cuando las estrellas lo acunaron la noche anterior tuvo un sueño extraño. Tenía que ver con Rivaille y eso le despertó las emociones experimentadas ya más de una vez a lado del azabache. Sin embargo no sabía que era. Él ya tenía a alguien pero por qué tan repentinamente le pasaba eso. Él solo lo sentía lo sentía fluir en su cuerpo, lo envolvía por completo y cuando pensaba en Rivaille su cuerpo, él, sus pensamientos, todo absolutamente todo de él se alegraba. ¿Por qué con Irvin no era así? Sentía algo con Irvin, pero cuando estaba con el azabache todo dejaba de existir menos ellos dos. Y esos sentimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes más potentes…temía no poder controlarlos después.

Su cabeza le daba giros y otros síntomas de querer explotar, si veía a su sargento seguramente sería destrozado e impulsado por aquellos sentimientos que surgían dentro de él. Tal vez debería evitar el contacto con él. Pero el destino es irónico. Así cuando castaño decidió salir a tomar aire fresco se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver; El sargento Rivaille.

-Mocoso.-le dijo en un tono frío.

-Señor. ¿Qué hace aquí usted?-preguntó eren guardando su distancia.

Rivaille lo notó.

-No te voy a hacer nada, no seas miedoso. Más bien. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quería…tomar aire fresco.

-Eso no te va a volver inteligente.-dijo observándolo detalladamente. Lo extrañaba. Lo anhelaba.

-¡Oiga!-dijo mientras hacia una expresión de enfado.- ¿Por qué no puede ser más amable?

-¿Por qué carajo no puedes recordar?-soltó con amargura el azabache.

-¿eh?-simplemente exclamó Eren perdido en la confusión. ¿Qué debía recordar? Y cuando volvió a llevar su vista al otro a responderle, este solo lo ignoró y se fue. No entendía por qué. –Espere…-murmuró.- No se vaya.

Pero otro no lo escuchaba, estaba cansado de soñar.

Sus piernas se movieron inconscientemente, sabía que estaba saboreando el fruto prohibido, ya lo había tocado, ya se había visto tentado. Solo le faltaba algo: Probarlo.

Con cada paso que eren daba hacia el otro una secuencia de pensamientos le invadieron la cabeza. Solo sería una vez. Pero ya no aguataba, era demasiado.

-¡Señor!-le gritó Eren al otro mientras lo alcanzaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó a la vez que preguntaba de espaldas.

-Nadie lo tiene todo pero yo quiero tenerlo todo.-balbuceó directo.

-¿y?-preguntaba aún de espalda.

-Con usted…siento que podría. –confesó.

Esos pensamientos que había estado teniendo por fin se liberaban como aves en el cielo de su boca. Por fin podía decirle, aceptado y no sabía por qué, solo sentía esa química que no podía comprender. Pero ahí estaba, quemándolo. Estaba jugando con fuego tal vez, pero no le importaba quemarse.

Esta vez Rivaille volteó a verlo directo sin reflejar las emociones que transcurrían velozmente en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay de Irvin? –cuestionó el azabache.

-Solo sería esta vez. Unos segundos nada más.-dijo el castaño.

Solo serían segundos….¿Bastarían para quemarlo entero?

Con su mirada afilada, Rivaille lo observó detalladamente, se acercó con lentitud al otro y con cuidado tomó su rostro y lo besó delicadamente. Como lo había pedido el castaño. Pero él quería sentirlo otra vez. No simple roces, él quería más.

Eren lo sintió, ese bombardeo exagerado de emociones que aceleraban su corazón.

-¿Puedes recordar cuando nos besábamos así?-preguntó el azabache.

-¿Así? ¿Nosotros?, usted está mal, yo…-comenzaba a decir Eren pero fue interrumpido por un beso más voraz.

La tentación había ganado, y el fuego los había consumido a ambos.

.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba mirando al exterior.

-Estás muy raro, últimamente. ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Irvin al castaño.

Eren se mantuvo callado aún tomando su mano.

-Parece que un día simplemente te levantaste y dejaste de sentir lo mismo, dime, ¿hice algo malo?-siguió interrogando el rubio.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de sentir?-preguntó avergonzado Eren.

Sus sueños eran más constantes con Rivaille, y sus encuentros mucho más intensos. Y el sargento siempre usaba esa misma palabra de: Recuerda. Y por más que preguntaba no obtenía respuesta. Suponía que debía de tratarse un extraño y místico enigma por parte del azabache.

Irvin no supo que contestar.

-Yo…juro que pensé que era real.-confesó Eren bajando la mirada.

El rubio se percató de todo comprendiendo a la perfección.

Eren no sería suyo hasta la muerte.

-Muchos se opusieron a decírtelo, por tu salud. Te caíste un día, te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste la memoria.

El castaño escuchaba atentamente cada palabra tratando de asimilarlo y armando el rompecabezas de sus sentimientos.

Ese día iban a regresar de vuelta a su hogar, junto con los demás miembros de la legión. Pues su paseo se estaba dando por cancelado.

Irvin empezó a relatar. Y Eren a recordar.

.

.

Cuando por fin volvieron a llegar, ante la mirada inesperada de algunos los que estaban afuera. Eren salió con una simple y encantadora sonrisa, y un rostro empapado de lágrimas. Buscó con su mirada desesperada a Rivaille hasta que la encontró, este le miro detalladamente extrañado. Pero cuando lo miró directamente los ojos pudieron entenderlo todo.

Eren ignoró todo a su alrededor mientras se acercaba al otro apresuradamente. Él solo quería y deseaba estar nuevamente en los brazos de Rivaille. Por siempre.

* * *

**Y bueno~ Esto ha sido este ha sido esta serie de two-shot, espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. **

**Enserio espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. **

**Y bueno, eso es todo, me despido. **

**¡Los quiero, hasta la próxima!**

**:3 Saludos~. **


End file.
